This invention relates to a support frame for a trailer, an in particular to a support frame having an A-frame neck including rectangular tubular members that are attached to longitudinal main support I-beams.
There are currently a wide variety of support frames and configurations available for trailers. The size and configurations of the frames depends upon the type of trailer and the type and size of the load it is designed to carry. For cargo trailers designed to carry heavy loads, it is common to use at least two main supports, which may be I-beams, and that are spaced apart and positioned in the longitudinal direction of the trailer. Furthermore, it has been known to use an A- or V-shape type extension on the front of the trailer frame for use in hooking the trailer to a towing vehicle or for stabilizing the front of the trailer when parked.
One prior art patent disclosing a towed vehicle frame is U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,603 to Barth, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. The frame in Barth includes three main support members running parallel in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The vehicle frame also includes a forward extension portion having an A configuration with two angle side braces and a forward extension of the middle main support member.
Another towed vehicle frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,064 to Goodson, Jr., incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Goodson, Jr. discloses an under frame for a mobile home that includes a pair of longitudinally extending main support beams that are reinforced along a portion thereof with reinforcing beams. Extending towards the front of the frame is a pair of diagonal members that meet beyond a front end beam to form a hitch assembly.
A frame having a detachable hitch is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,547 to Ankeny, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Ankeny discloses a frame having a pair of longitudinal extending main I-beams and a pair of angled load bearing support members that form part of the detachable hitch.
Another frame for a towed vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,850 to Stout et al., incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. The frame in Stout, et al. includes a pair of longitudinal frame members and a pair of side rails extending around the longitudinal frame members. An A-frame shaped trailer tongue extends from the side rails and through the ends of the longitudinal frame members and converges at a forward hitch end that extends beyond the rest of the frame.
Another prior art trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,231 to Snoberger, et al., incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. Snoberger, et al. discloses a trailer having a pair of longitudinal main beam frames and a V-shaped pair of C-channels projecting from the front of the frame and converging to a point.
Yet another trailer frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,331 to Pittman, incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. The frame in Pittman includes a pair of side beams and tongue extending in an A configuration from between the side beams to beyond a front beam. The tongue includes a pair of angled beam members that converge at a point.
Still another trailer frame design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,008 to Hecht, incorporated in its entirety hereby by reference. The trailer frame in Hecht utilizes a pair of longitudinally extending side beams forming side edges of the frame. The frame also includes a transverse front end frame member and a V-shaped extension extending from the side beams and beyond the front frame to converge at a hitch.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a frame for a trailer having a pair of longitudinally extending main frame members and an A-frame front extension for attaching a hitch wherein the A-frame portion is mounted to the main beams in an unique fashion that provides a strong structure that has a flush top side and overlapping underside.